El fin del dolor
by Taeko
Summary: MCR story, colgada previamente en otra web. Basada en Cancer.


Quizás no era gran cosa y lo sabia, pero estaba ahí. De espaldas a mí, esperándome. Daba igual la hora, daba igual lo que le estaba rodeando, lo que nos rodeaba, daba igual la circunstancia o el momento o el lugar... Estaba ahí. Estaba ahí y por mí.

Avance un paso y alargue mi mano hacia su espalda. Se giro y sonrió... su sonrisa, la única que había visto durante mucho tiempo. La única que, si lo pensaba bien, iba a poder reconfortarme.

Me abalancé hacia el sin darle tiempo a nada y me apoye contra su pecho. No se sorprendió y me rodeo con sus brazos. No lloraba. No temblaba. Simplemente necesitaba sentir que alguien estaba ahí. Que él estaba ahí.

"todo está bien. Todo va a ir bien..." Negué aun apoyando mi cara contra su pecho. "No, Mikey, no lo esta... nada esta bien. Nada desde hace un par de días..." Mikey me cogió de los hombros y me echó para atrás para poderme mirar a los ojos. Los rehusé. No podía dejarle ver que sabia que él estuviera aquí tampoco estaba bien.

"Pero... todo va a ir bien..." Sonreí entre mi tristeza y asentí. "vamos al coche, vamos a casa y hablemos..." Volví a asentir y dejé que me llevara al coche.

Al llegar a la casa y levantar la vista, aun ser de noche, me acordé de la primera vez que la vi: me pareció enorme, un gran palacio, un gran palacio donde yo iba a vivir.

Mikey abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar. Todo estaba oscuro, sólo una pequeña luz que venía del sótano indicaba que había alguien mas despierto y, ese alguien solo podía ser Gerard.

"Vamos..." Mikey volvió ha hacerme andar. Entramos en la habitación de Gerard sin avisar y lo encontramos sentado en la cama, piernas cruzadas y mirando unas fotografías.

"Ey, ya estáis aquí" Sonrió y se levantó para abrazarme. Volví a sentirme bien. Volví a notar que había alguien que se preocupaba por mi, igual que 14 años atrás.

Nos sentamos en la cama. Yo me quedé entre medio de los dos, cabizbaja y con las manos en mi regazo. No dijimos nada en un buen rato. Ellos sabían que era yo quien debía empezar a hablar, pero… las palabras no venían a mi boca y mi mente parecía haberse vuelto un aparato de diapositivas que no dejaba de mostrarme imágenes de toda mi vida.

"No ha querido ni oír hablar de mi" al fin podía decirles algo. "No ha querido verme. No ha querido... nada" Gerard puso una mano en mi hombro y Mikey en el otro. Levanté la cabeza y les miré. "Todo lo que he podido hacer es hablar con la secretaria"

"Aledis, nosotros..."

"Vosotros nada, Gee. Vosotros habéis hecho suficiente"

"Pero..."

"Ya no hay peros. Sabía que podía pasar. Sabía que había esa posibilidad y, aunque me doliera, sabía que era la más probable... y vosotros también." Volvimos a quedarnos sumidos en el silencio.

"Ray ha preguntado mucho por ti..." Gerard rompió el silencio. "Nos ha costado que no supiera que..."

"Gracias por no decirle nada. Gracias por haberme apoyado en esto." Me levanté de la cama. "Es tarde... creo que... creo que voy a la cama." Los dos asintieron.

"Buenas noches Al" Gerard me besó la frente.

"Dulces sueños" Mikey me dio otro beso y yo me despedí.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me quedé ahí. Tumbada en la cama, sin cambiarme de ropa y mirando al techo con la luz apagada.

Pensé. Pensé y recordé lo que me había pasado durante esos dos días... Todo había empezado el miércoles cuando mi médico me llamó para darme los resultados de los análisis. Me los hice porque mama insistió, porque hacia tiempo que casi no comía porque no me entraba nada en el estómago y lo poco que me entraba acababa vomitándolo (y no por anorexia), tenía grandes dolores de cabeza y cada vez dormía menos y peor. Al llegar delante del médico dijo esa palabra: Cáncer. Así era, tenia cáncer. Tengo cáncer. Y avanzado...Al preguntar si podía haber alguna medicación o algo para parar su avance o para probar de curarme el médico sólo pudo negar. La otra pregunta era evidente¿Cuánto me quedaba? El médico agacho la cabeza

"no más de una semana. Lo lamento". Salí de ahí y llegué a casa. Estaban todos.

Estaba Gerard y Mikey, mis padres, Ray, Frank, Bob, Alice, Jamia... Todos hablando y riendo... y fue entonces cuando me preguntaron por mis análisis. Sólo sonreí y besé a mi Ray. Dije que bien y subí a mi cuarto con la excusa que me dolía la cabeza y que estaba agotada... Era cierto, estaba agotada y me dolía la cabeza, pero no más que lo que llevaba haciendo esos días atrás, por lo que me dirigí a la mesa de estudio y abrir el tercer cajón. Saqué la caja que encerraba todo mi pasado y abrí el candado. Delante de mí estaban todos esos papeles. Todos mis papeles. Todo lo referente a mi adopción. Donna me los dio cuando hice 16 años, diez años después de llegar por primera vez a esta casa. Yo ya sabia que era adoptada, pero estaba a gusto con mi familia, porque de verdad que era mi familia, eran los que me habían educado y querido y los que habían estado conmigo desde siempre por lo que nunca quise saber nada de mi familia biológica. Donna me dio los papeles porque según ella era mi vida y, algún día querría saber de ella y, no era justo que ella se los quedara.

Miré las hojas una por una: mi madre era una tal Veronike y mi padre un tal Jonh. Miré mi historia. Mi madre había muerto sólo nacer yo y Jonh no quería saber nada de mí. Veronike tenía 18 años cuando murió y Jonh sólo 19. Era lógico que no quisiera tenerme y tener tantas responsabilidades con sólo 19 años. Pasé seis años dando vueltas de familia en internado y de internado en familia hasta llegar a los Way. En ninguna de las hojas ponía el porque de mi rechazo en las distintas familias... Mientras miraba esos papeles no me di cuenta de la hora y fue entonces cuando Mikey entró en la habitación y vio la caja abierta. En ese momento supo que había algo que no iba bien... Le dije que por la noche les contaría, pero que de momento no se preocupara. Asintió y bajó al comedor. Mientras esperaba a la hora de la cena, cerré la caja y empecé a buscar cosas sobre Jonh en Internet y resultó ser un gran empresario de California. Imprimí la información.

Por la noche cuando ya todos se habían ido y sólo establos mama, papa, Gee y Mikey bajé la información de Jonh y la dejé encima de la mesa. Papa la vio y me miró directamente a los ojos. "Esta noche voy a California. Quiero hablar con él." Primero hicieron un gesto de prohibírmelo y luego se dieron cuenta de que eso no iba a servirles de nada, entre las hojas había un billete de ida y vuelta para esa misma noche. "No quiero que Ray sepa que me he ido. No quiero que nadie lo sepa." "¿Entonces, por qué vas?" Ahí estaba la pregunta. Ahí estaba la pregunta formulada por Mikey y secundada por todos. "Me muero... me muero y quiero saber como era. Como es." "Aledis, no digas tonterías como vas a..." Gerard se calló de golpe. Me miraba a mi cuando a mama le dio por hipar. "¿lo sabias?" ella negó. "No, pero..." "¿Pero qué¿Qué está pasando?" Tanto Gerard como Mikey miraban a mama y al ver que no contestaba me miraron a mí. "Tengo cáncer." "¡Eso...!" "Muy avanzado Mikey. Creen que sólo aguantaré una semana..." Todos nos quedamos callados y sólo se oía a mama hipar. "Sólo quiero saber cómo es. Volveré y todo será como antes." "Nada va a ser como antes..." Mikey tenía razón. "Sí, va a serlo... todo será como siempre. Sólo quiero que todo sea normal. No quiero a nadie triste. No quiero favores especiales ni cosas especiales que hacer. Sólo quiero que esta semana sea normal... Quiero probar suerte y mirar de conocer a Jonh, quiero que vosotros estéis bien y quiero a mis amigos como siempre y por eso no les diré lo del cáncer... Tampoco vosotros." "¿Y... y Ray?" Me quedé callada. Ray. Ray. Ray. "Es lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida, después de encontraros a vosotros y no quiero que nada cambie. No quiero que este triste. No quiero verle sufrir... No quiero hacerle eso... Simplemente no quiero verle como os estoy viendo a vosotros ahora. Por eso no voy a decirle nada y os pido por favor que vosotros tampoco le digáis nada." Les vi asentir y esa misma noche salí para California. A las siete estaba ahí y a las ocho estaba delante del mostrador de la secretaria de Jonh. Este al oír de mi se negó rotundamente a verme a escucharme o decirme nada. Me pasé el jueves por California esperando la hora del regreso y hoy me lo he pasado por NJ recordando cosas, hasta que he llamado a Mikey y le he pedido que viniera a buscarme. Era tarde y no quería mas que verle a el, ver a Gerard y hacer que me volvieran ha hacer sentir viva.

"¡Aledis!" Ray me había cogido por la cintura y me daba vueltas en el aire.

"Ray bájame o vas a hacer que me maree" Me bajó al suelo.

"¿Se puede saber donde te tenían escondida estos dos?" Señaló a mis hermanos medio enfadado.

"Encerrada en mi habitación para que mi príncipe azul me viniera a rescatar, pero como no ha venido he decidido volver contigo" Todos se rieron y me senté en el sofá de la sala de estudio. Iban a ensayar para su próxima actuación y tenia ganas de oírles, por lo que me había acercado a verles en un concierto para mí y para Alice que también se había acercado.

En medio de la segunda canción mi móvil empezó a sonar, salí de la habitación al ver un número desconocido.

"¿Aledis?" No había oído esa voz más que cuando había estado tras una puerta escuchando hablar de mí a su secretaria.

"¿si?"

"Soy Jonh. He leído la carta y... bueno... Estoy por negocios un par de horas cerca de donde vives y..."

"¿Dónde estas?" Me dio la dirección.

Entre en la sala a por mi bolso y salí de ahí diciéndole a Alice que tenia prisa.

"Leí la nota que dejaste a mi secretaria" Delante de mi tenía a quien me había dado parte de sus genes. Me lo miraba y sólo podía ver en el eso. Genes. No veía en el mi padre.

"Te hice pena por lo que por eso estas aquí."

"..."

"No iba a pedirte nada. Sólo quería saber como eras y ahora ya lo sé." Sonreí y me levanté de la silla del café donde habíamos quedado. "Gracias"

Al llegar de nuevo a casa vi a mama sentada en la cocina. Sin hacer nada y pensando.

"Jonh sólo me dio genes..." La sorprendí y al girarse para verme apoyada en la puerta vi como tenia los ojos rojos por haber llorado. "Supongo que Veronike también. Ellos no podrán nunca sustituiros." Sonreí y me alejé de la cocina. Me fui a mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama y un rato más tarde alguien estaba a mi lado acariciándome el pelo. Abrí los ojos. Me había quedado dormida.

"Hola bella durmiente" sonreí al ver a Ray. "Hola" me incorporé y me senté en la cama. "Siento haberte despertado..." "Nada." Miré la hora. "¿Sabes? Creo que te invito a cenar" "Crees que tu estómago..." "He dicho que te invitaré, no que mi estómago este dispuesto a comer nada" Me levanté de la cama y le besé justo antes de que pudiera protestar. "Aledis, no te han dado nada los médicos..." "Sí, me lo tomo por las mañanas..." tenía que mentirle. No podía decirle la verdad. Le quería y no quería que sufriera. Había ya muchos en casa sufriendo por mí.

Salimos de casa y fuimos a un restaurante. Básicamente me pasé el rato viendo como él comía.

"¿Cómo es que te has ido a mitad del ensayo?"

"Mama se había olvidado de comprar algo y me pido que fuera. Cosas de Donna" nada de decirle cosas sobre Jonh.

"Esta bien... ¿oye, Al, qué te parecería ir estas fiestas de navidad a Roma?"

"¿Roma?"

"Si, queda poco para las navidades y, he pensado que estará bien hacer un viaje...Mikey y Gerard no parecen estar muy de acuerdo, supongo que es porque sólo quiero ir contigo, pero... por eso te lo pregunto." Si supiera la verdad... si supiera que Mikey y Gerard no tenían reparo en que yo me fuera a solas con Ray...

"No, claro que me encantaría ir. Además nunca he ido y dicen que es precioso."

"Genial. Le diré a Bryan que me saque los billetes." Sonreí y fue entonces cuando noté que no me encontraba bien.

"Ray, cariño, ahora vengo voy al baño." Asintió. No pude llegar al baño que empecé con un ataque de tos. Era una tos molesta. Ray se acercó a mí.

"¿Necesitas un vaso de agua o algo?" Negué y note que la mano que tapaba mi boca tenía algo líquido. Al bajar un poco la mano lo vi. Era sangre. Miré a Ray que parecía asustado.

Yo seguía tosiendo y sacando sangre mientras un camarero al ver la situación llamó a la ambulancia.

Ray, a petición mía hacia el camillero, no pudo subir a la ambulancia.

**POV: Gerard.**

Al sonar el teléfono Mikey y yo nos miramos por encima del hombro de Alice. No sabía porque pero esa llama a esas horas y con Aledis fuera de casa... teníamos un mal presentimiento. Alcancé el aparato.

"Si"

"Gerard, soy Ray. Tú hermana… esta de camino al hospital en una ambulancia. No me han dejado ir con ella y... estoy en un taxi."

"Nos vemos ahí." Me levanté de golpe y Mikey me miró. Sólo hizo falta esa mirada para saber que pasaba. Cerró la televisión y se levantó.

"Que..." Mikey miró a Alice.

"Todo está bien. Todo va a ir bien..."

"Mikey de qué hablas..."

"Da igual lo que dijese Al. Vamos a ir todos." Me daba igual que Aledis hubiera dicho que no quería ver sufrir a sus amigos, pero iba a ser peor que no supieran nada. Sólo había hecho falta oír la voz de Ray por teléfono.

"Pero ella..."

"Lo sé Mikey, lo sé... pero no es justo..." Alice nos miró a los dos. "La han llevado al hospital"

"¿A vuestra hermana?" Alice se levantó de golpe y se tapó la boca al ver a Mikey asentir.

"Tu ves yendo. Yo voy a avisar a mama y papa" Mikey cogió la mano de Alice y se fue a por las llaves del coche. Yo cogí mi coche y fui hacia el hospital.

Al llegar le vi ahí. Dando vueltas de lado a lado. Por sus gestos no sabía nada de mi hermana. Era evidente.

Me acerqué a el y le puse la mano en la espalda. Se giró de un revuelo.

"GERARD!" saludé con un gesto. "No dicen nada... No salen de ahí... no..."

"Ray, siéntate. Todo va bien..."

"¡COMO VA A IR BIEN! NO SABEMOS NADA" no podía decirle nada... No podía decirle que... que mi hermana se estaba muriendo... No podía... pero... ¿a caso era justo que estuviera así¿Sin conocer nada¿Sin... sin saber que lo más probable era que Al no saliera de esa habitación¿Sin saber que esa noche seria la última que la vería¿Que ya le había dicho el último te quiero o el último beso? Que...

"Gerard! Ray!" La voz de mama me hizo voltear. Estaban todos. Mama, papa, Mikey y Alice.

"¿Se sabe...?" Negué.

"He avisado a Jamia... supongo que vendrán para aquí ahora." Asentí a Alice.

Sin poderlo evitar mama se abrazó a Ray.

"Cariño, todo ira bien... todo..."

"Mama, mama..." la saqué de encima de Ray. "No sabe nada... No ha salido de ahí..."

"Pero... ¡tiene que saberlo!"

"¿Qué tengo que saber?" Ray estaba empezando a inquietarse. Papa, mama y Mikey agacharon la cabeza. Alice miraba a Ray, sabia que algo no iba bien, pero conocía algo más que Ray. Era tan injusto.

"Ray..." Mire a mi mejor amigo Iba a hacerle daño. Mucho daño. Y, además iba a no cumplir lo que le había prometido a mi hermana.

"¡Chicos!" En la sala entraron Frank, Bob y sus parejas. "¿Qué...?"

"¿Familiares de Aledis Way?" Por la otra puerta una mujer bajita y regordeta vestida de blanco se acercaba a nosotros tras ver a todos ponernos serios. "Lo lamento..." Mama ahogó un grito y se derrumbo encima de papa. Mikey se sostuvo encima de Alice y Ray y los demás no comprendieron a la mujer. Yo, simplemente no podría entender esas palabras, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que significaban. No quería creerlas. No. Al no...

"¿Ha... ha sufrido?" Al oírme decir eso, los chicos se giraron hacia mí.

"¿Gee… qué dices?" Frank me estaba riñendo, pero simplemente era porque no había comprendido a la mujer.

"No más de lo que ella a querido..." Una gota empezó a rodar hacia mi mejilla y Ray comprendió entonces que sucedía. Él y los demás se dieron cuenta de que Al había muerto.

Puse una mano en el hombro de Ray. "Tengo algo para Ray Toro." Ray miró a la mujer y alzó una mano para recibir un papel blanco. "No a podido escribirlo ella, pero ella lo dictó." Ray se sentó en la silla de detrás de nosotros. No recuerdo que fue exactamente que pasó durante esos instantes en que la mujer nos dijo que podíamos entrar si queríamos; pero sí recuerdo a Ray empezar a llorar. Me volteé para verle. La nota estaba hacha una albóndiga en su puño, su cabeza estaba apoyada contra la pared y su cara llena de lágrimas.

"Tenia cáncer... No quería verte así... sólo quería recordarte tal y como eras... Quería que todo fuera normal estos días..." Me sorprendió oír hablar a Mikey. Estaba tras Alice, sin poder decir nada momentos antes. Pero, había sacado fuerzas de algún lugar para poder decirle a Ray los deseos de Aledis. De nuestra niña, de su niña...

En esos momentos recordé a Aledis por primera vez entrar por la puerta de casa, la primera vez que la oí decir a Donna mama, decirme a mi hermano y abrazar por primera vez a Mikey... La primera vez que la vi llorar, la primera vez que celebro con nosotros su cumpleaños... La vez que la vi abrazarse a Ray al pedirle salir con él... La vez que la vi contenta porque habíamos conseguido grabar un CD, y lo contenta que estaba cuando sacamos el segundo. Lo que me ayudo a salir de agujero donde me metí cuando Helena murió...

Era mi niña... era mi Aledis, mi Al... Y ya no estaría ahí... Pero, quizás, si existía algo tras la muerte, sólo quizás, Helena estaría con ella y la cuidaría por nosotros...

Helena cuidaría de ella, estaba seguro y, por eso, nosotros debíamos cuidar a Ray. Eso era lo que quería. Eso era lo que nos había pedido al decirnos que no debíamos explicar su cáncer...

**Nota a Ray**

_No te dije lo del cáncer y lo siento, pero era mejor así. No tenías porque sufrir. Yo lo he hecho por los dos. Diles a mama y papa que les quiero y a Gerard y Mikey que todo va a ir bien. A los chicos que el tercer CD será genial. Y a ti... A ti quiero decirte que te quiero y que quiero que seas muy feliz._

_XOXOXO_

_Aledis_


End file.
